


Want and Need

by LupinsGirlSA



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupinsGirlSA/pseuds/LupinsGirlSA
Summary: What really happened that night on the ship."She's in his lap and rubbing against him and he knows he should push her away, but he wants her so badly."





	Want and Need

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Blacklist. I'm an on and off fan of this incesty little ship, but I've never actually written a fic for it before, so please be nice.

He never wanted this, never wanted to feel this way. He's old enough to be her father and she's beautiful and young and she's driving him mad, but he can't do it. 

She's just tired and afraid and oversensitized. She doesn't need sex, she needs comfort and sleep, but she's in his lap now and he knows he should push her away, but he wants her so badly.

It's been too long. He can be in Malaysia tomorrow, he can pretend that he found himself in the same restaurant as Maddie completely by accident and they could spend all night doing the most ridiculous things to each other in the most sinfully luxurious hotel room he can find, but it isn't Madeline Pratt he really wants.

He wants Lizzie.

This was never part of the plan, he swears that it wasn't. She's that little girl he pulled out of the fire, how could he possibly want her like this? 

He's an old man and he's scared and broken and she couldn't possibly want him, but she's rubbing against him and he's aroused and there's no way she can't feel his erection where it's pressed against her hip…

He wants her so badly. He wants to take her here, on this couch, and make her scream his name and forget about Tom Keen. He wants push her over the edge as many times as he can and then he wants to take her, mark her and make her his.

“Please, Red, please…”

“Lizzie…”


End file.
